legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
James Poole
Lieutenant James Poole has a younger brother by 9 years, David Poole. Their parents worked as ERT research team and when he was 12, died in a nanomachines experiment and when he was 16 decided that the Alliance of Free States was on a course of self-annihilation. While he was a cadet at the Academy he was contacted to work as a double agent for the UN. Their espionage network helped him to excel at his studies and then get on a career fast track that took him into the most sensitive areas of Alliance intelligence planning. He served in COMNAVSPACECOM/INTEL as the Special Executive Assistant to Admiral Parker and participated in the planning of Operation PANDORA while informing the UN High Command about the details. While his brother lived in a FosterCare facility in Boulder, COL, he replaced a member of Lexington rotated from TACOPS as Operations Officer in spite of his lack of training and experience as a combat officer. He lived in 2F. He planted an anti-matter bomb on the Lexington hidden in a model of the ship he donated, and then helped the UN plan an ambush for the Lexington and Jericho In March 21 James Poole entered engineering started grilling Renato Olivar about the upgrades made to the Lexington during the overhaul at the McHenry yards. These questions made Mary Quan to think that he was trying to get up to speed on his new assignment, if they weren't hinky. On April 20 he had a heated argument with Taewon Narang over the causes of the war when some of the officers were relaxing in the Wardroom. Olivar thought that Pool agreed with UN's objectives, although he said he disagree with their methods. Poole seemed creepy to Quan. On May 4, she observed him running around the ship like a caged rat. She understood that Poole was hopped up before a battle the next day and perhaps knew about it before it happened. Poole was a good looking guy and Maria Gajardo and Erica Moore were after him, however he slept with Kimberly Falcon. On June 11 Quan once more caught Poole hanging around the entrance to one of the Weapons Bays and seemed guilty to her. On June 15 she followed him to Deck 2 with a bag, and saw he entered to Dahl's room with an override code, while he was in the Medlab. Eventually Poole started to behave strange and not be a member of the team, nor fit from the beginning. He also acted as blunderer and an amateur agent. On June 22 he was getting more and more uptight, seemed jumpy and like he hadn't slept in days. He planted the bomb and was expecting for the Dharma. The Battle of Persephone happened as expected; however later he died along with the rest of the crew because of Cpt's Steven Dayna's plans. Alternate timeline Pool was arrested with evidence provided by an officer with memory which came from the future. Pool was taken as a prisoner for trial on Earth. Because of the unusual circumstances involving time travel, some of the State's evidence was undoubtedly classified. He would face multiple counts of treason and espionage in time of war, punishable by the firing squad under the American "Uniform Code of Military Justice." Due to the time of his offense, this would still have been true even in the unlikely event that the war ended immediately. Being an ideologically motivated spy, he might well have pled guilty. The Alliance would probably pressure him to become a double agent in order to save his life, but he would likely refuse, and before the year was out he would almost certainly have been executed. If not, the Alliance Security and Intelligence Service might choose to report him dead and illegally make him into a guinea pig for HYPE experiments, by means of which black project researchers such as Dr. Taggert Morrow sought to control the time gate. Category:Mission Critical Category:people